Rogue Vicious Bee
This page is for the version of Vicious Bee that has gone rogue. For the tamed version, see Vicious Bee. Rogue Vicious Bee is a mini-boss mob that can spawn in Clover, Spider, Cactus, Rose, or Mountain Top field. You can tell if a Vicious Bee spawned if you hear a spike sound. You can also find her hiding inside a field with a spike sticking out. You will receive a notification when a Vicious Bee appears via a server-wide message. Vicious Bee attacks players using spikes that stick out of the ground. She has two attack patterns - tracking and attacking randomly. The higher level the bee is, the greater the number spikes summoned is. Red circles show where a spike is about to appear. Her spikes will do damage to approximately 1/4 of the player's health (with damage reduction). On defeat, Vicious Bee drops stingers and honey. Bees gain 50 bond plus an additional 50 for every level of Vicious Bee above 2. Stingers are awarded as long as you help damage the bee, even if you stop before she is fully defeated, and/or if you get killed. The amount of honey rewarded is based on the total damage you dealt to the bee. The number of stingers depends on the level of the bee: a higher-level bee drops more stingers. * Level 1-3 = 1 Stinger * Level 4-6 = 2 Stingers * Level 7-8 = 3 Stingers Collect 250 stingers to tame Vicious Bee and add her to your hive. Gallery F8110FFF-2695-4A13-A07A-D62817E95C90.jpeg|Random Spike attack pattern 14F8DA90-9B5F-4745-AB06-AEFA9BF73E07.jpeg|Spike in a flower 0CE37493-612A-4262-815B-8EC884EE9E16.jpeg|Tracking Spike pattern C314EC10-E165-406A-B650-6689EF752ED3.jpeg|Examples of rewards from Vicious Bee 9D504141-0361-4F32-93A7-F0314A25E8BE.jpeg|A Spike in the Cactus field spikeonmountaintopfield.png|A Spike in Mountain Top Field ViciousBee!Wanted!Sign.png|"⚠️ Wanted ⚠️" Vicious Bee Sign spikeoncloverfield.png|A Spike in Clover Field 2018-09-16 (7).png|Level 8 Vicious Bee Attacking In An Epic Sprout During Honeystorm 3708D50A-9114-4692-91B8-F4D4765B4634.jpeg|Hovering spike outside field Trivia * Upon defeat the player will receive a message with the following layout: �� Vicious Bee has been defeated! �� * Vicious Bee is the only mini-boss and mob that is a bee in the game. * Vicious Bee is the only current "mob" in the game that has a unique attack behavior instead of the usual "approaching the player to inflict damage" shared across almost all mobs. * If nobody is in her attack range after a short period of time, she will despawn with the message. "Vicious Bee has left..." * Vicious Bee's wings show what level she is, just like the other bees. * Like the Seedling, players can team up to defeat it and the stingers will also be rewarded to the players who fought the bee. * Vicious Bee is the only boss mob that does not give battle points when defeated. * Vicious Bee is more likely to spawn during Nighttime. * Vicious Bee drops the most honey out of the game from all boss when she is not level 1-3. * You can't get bonus loot from Vicious Bee with luck. * If you go outside of the field while she is using her tracking attack. When the spike shoots up, the base of the spike will be hovering in the air Category:Mobs Category:Bees Category:Bosses